


The Devil's Tail

by WritingParadox



Series: The Devil Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Demon Powers, Devils, Gen, High School, Self-Harm, Superpowers, Teen Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingParadox/pseuds/WritingParadox
Summary: A missing dog and a mysterious tattoo were not what Marty Reiling was expecting for Christmas. When a man named Levi shows up with an identical Mark and claims to be her dog, she must reassess everything she believes to uncover the truth.Levi is one of seven Devils on the path to ruling a layer of Hell. Sent on a quest to retrieve pieces of the Crown, he and his companion Shkeesha believe that they can break the Devil Cycle by destroying the Crown. With Marty forcefully tethered to Levi by the Mark, she reluctantly aids them in their mission.But with it being her senior year of high school, she wants everything back to normal so she can enjoy prom and graduation.
Series: The Devil Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158197





	The Devil's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a first draft WIP of a novel series I've been working on for 6 years. It's still very rough around the edges. I just want to get it out there to gauge interest for the story and entertain people. If you have any suggestions on the plot, don't hesitate to leave a comment but my RSD might get to me. So, just keep in mind that there's some lazy writing throughout and be respectful of the plot bunnies.  
> This is already posted on Wattpad as well.

The dog's eyes bulged from its socket as the adolescent squeezed him tight.

"He's perfect. Can I keep him, Daddy?"

Her father hummed to distract himself from the burning glare his wife gave.

"I don't see why not."

The wife huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't even know he's here."

"Well, you better get him trained." The mother scowled, her eyes shouting disgust from behind her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Oh! What should we name him?" The young teen beamed, overjoyed with the prospect of her first pet.

"Marty, are you even listening to me?"

"What about Rex?" She danced with the dog in her arms, mimicking the movement of a dinosaur.

"Marty Anne!" She was growing restless with her daughter's antics.

"Mom, he'll get trained. I promise."

Submissive of his wife's orders, John approached his child. "Listen, Marty. He's your responsibility. If anything goes wrong, you have to own up to it." He attempted to pat his daughter's head, but fought against it, seeing that she was almost his height anyway.

"So, any names?" She blinked, unfazed by her parents' concern.

Polishing his glasses, he sighed. "What about Duke or Thor? You could name him after a founding father. Franklin or Hamilton. Both have a nice ring to them."

"Hamilton sounds nice," she nodded in agreement, her chin burying into the dog's fur.

Diana threw a hand into the air, infuriated. "Just name him the Devil. That's what he is anyway."

Marty's eyes sparkled as she scanned for their reactions.

"Oh no," her mother relaxed, a look of fear covering her.

"She wasn't serious, Mar."

Pulling the dog to her face, she looked into his dark eyes. "Do you hear that? Your name is Devil."


End file.
